The present invention relates to a process for preparing boards for interior decoration and architectural facings and to boards prepared in accordance with the process.
Processes for preparing gypsum boards by mixing gypsum with water, or processes for preparing boards or slates by mixing any material selected from wooden particles, asbestos, stone powder, cement, and the like with an adhesive or water are known in several forms.
However, in the case of the above-stated gypsum or stone powder boards, they are broken easily by slight shocks because the bending strength (moment) thereof is weak (low). In case of said wooden particle boards, the wooden particles as raw materials thereof are expensive, combustible and not easily collectible. Said asbestos is a pollutant and cement boards are heavy and can not be bent.
Further, since said conventional boards cannot have flat and slick surfaces, multiple-color design cannot be transferred thereon distinctly and selectively by hot stamping or roller coating unless the colors are restricted to black and white.